Ninja Warrior 65
Ninja Warrior Tournament 65 is going to be a bit different there are 8 heats spread all over japan then a 2 stage semifinal in each and every finisher moves on then a few people who did not clear will be chosen to be in the 2nd chance round where they have to beat a 2 stage obstacle course then the people who did it will move on to the Tokyo final the rules are similar to the Popular Chinese Spinoff of Ninja Warrior created by Appetizer8088 which is also the reason why some Chinese Competitors Celebrities will run the courses the Heats will be held in the following japanese cities Hiroshima Kyoto Osaka Fukuoka Kobe Nagoya Sendai Kanazawa the tournament started on 04/12/2018 and ended on H.E.Y Ended Yet Heat 1 Hiroshima. 1 battering steps steps from the floating steps all in a straight line going up and down and there is no rope 2 cat grab no longer foam 3 fly wheels 4 jump hang 5 pipe road 6 log runner .note that this heat was nicknamed the "SNH48 Heat" as multiple people from the band competed reason people from the band ran the course is because appetizer is doing it and this tournament is to promote Ninja Warrior China Heat 2 Kyoto 1 long jump 2 TIE fighter 3 hedgehog 4 music box 5 jump hang kai 6 double warped wall Heat 3 Osaka 1 starting stairway elevated stairs in a swirl leading to a sliding rope to the platform 2 rusty slider bar you need to put on the slider and slide down and dismount with the bar and put it in the other hole 3 great bridge bouncy foamy wobbly slack bridge that can rotate when stepped on 4 jump hang with wingnuts 5 peg junction pegboards 1 swings 1 drops 1 goes to left and final one moves 6 crazy crosser climb-flying chute-jump hang fusion Heat 4 Fukuoka 1 quad steps 2 slant edge 3 floating tiles 4 jump hang with cliffhanger 3cm ledge to a cargo net 5 cycling road 6 hamster ball push Cannonball Heat 5 Kobe 1 quintuple steps 2 mini silk slider 3 floating tiles 4 jump hang with swing called swing jump 5 spin cycle 6 warped wall Heat 6 Nagoya 1 battering steps 2 rolling log 3 wheel flip 4 jump hang with rope 5 ring toss 6 log runner Heat 7 Sendai 1 starting stairway 2 bomb slider 3 tilting maze from hell 4 jump hang 5 swing circle 6 crazy crosser Heat 8 Kanazawa 1 long jump 2 frame slider 3 floating bridge 4 dragon glider 5 tackle 140k 160k 6 double warped wall Semifinal 1 Stage 1 has 100 seconds 1 quintuple steps 2 rope swing 3 rolling barrel 4 spider jump walls version of the jumping spider 5 pipe slider with drops track 6 warped wall Stage 2 has No Time Limit 1 giant swing 26 version 2 rolling log 3 twinned 4 wall lifting 30k 40k 50k 5 cross slider 6 spin bridge balls 7 chimney climb